loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE
The LOOΠΔVERSE is the fictional universe the members of LOONA live in. It is depicted through their music videos and teasers. Its existence was officially announced on April 26, 2017, but was given its name on May 22 of the same year. Overview The LOONAVERSE is a universe that exists on a möbius strip. The members of LOONA 1/3 reside on earth and portray realistic girls that can be found on streets or at schools. ODD EYE CIRCLE lives between earth and space, aka the middle earth. They display changing and mutative characteristics while suggesting love should be taken control of instead of being passive. Lastly, yyxy inhabit a 'utopia', known as 'Edenism', beyond earth and the middle earth. They decide to escape their 'Eden' in order to discover themselves. Content Official videos that have been connected to the LOONAVERSE. Unofficially released videos relating to the LOONAVERSE. Popular Theories Since the lore of the LOONAVERSE can be interpreted in many different ways, many Orbits have begun to theorize what the music videos entail, and how each member's story intertwines with each other. This part of the article covers the biggest and most popular theories on the LOONA music videos and the timeline of events in the LOONAVERSE. Timeline There is no official timeline of the LOONAVERSE that Blockberry Creative has confirmed, but instead we are given clues through member reveals, music videos, and teasers about the sequence of events in this world. Many different people have begun to theorize what events in the LOONAVERSE impacted what, and how every bit of lore fits together. Twinfish's Timeline According to Twinfish, creator of the most popular and thorough LOONAVERSE theory, the order in which each LOONA member was released was not a mistake, and is the timeline of events in the LOONAVERSE. ("There are no simultaneous happenings. Aside from the two Carols, everything is happening like a domino effect. When one thing happens it triggers another addition to the LOONAVERSE."Twinfish's Theory Part 1) ViViD → Around You → I'll Be There → Let Me In → The Carol → Kiss Later → Love & Live → Everyday I Love You → Sonatine → Everyday I Love You → ViVi's Letter to Hong Kong → Sweet Crazy Love → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → Love Cherry Motion → "Reveal" Teaser → Girl Front → LOONATIC → Love & Live Remix → Starlight VCR → New → Heart Attack → See Saw → One & Only → Egoist → Love4eva → ONE (Cinema Theory Busan) Croissant de LOONA's Timeline Croissant de LOONA is a theorist who helped to break down Bragen's Color Theory, which has become the foundation of most popular LOONAVERSE lore theories.Croissant de LOONA's Color Theory Their timeline bases less on the occurrences during the music videos and more on a specific order of events that happen outside of the videos that we are given clues on during the videos themselves. (Creation of Heejin) → ViViD → (Creation of ViVi, Yves, Olivia Hye) → Egoist → (Creation of Kim Lip, JinSoul, Heejin) → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → (Creation of Go Won, Chuu) → Around You → (Creation of Choerry) → Love Cherry Motion → Girl Front → (Creation of Yeojin and Haseul) → Egoist → Love & Live Caskerbox's Timeline Caskerbox is a popular animator and Orbit on Youtube, who created a Cinema Map of the majority of the LOONAVERSE in great detail. Though their map is unfinished, this is what the beginning of their timeline looks like. Their timeline bases mostly on location, especially during the 1/3 era, in which each member have representative locations in which their music videos take place in. ViViD → Around You → I'll Be There → Let Me In → The Carol → Kiss Later → My Melody → My Sunday → Love & Live → You and Me Together → Everyday I Love You → Sonatine → Rain 51Db → Everyday I Need You → Eclipse → Singing in the Rain → Love Cherry Motion → Odd Eye Circle Reveal Teaser Erica T's Timeline Erica T is a Youtuber who does piano covers, album unboxings, and the occasional LOONA theory video. Her timeline is a very unique take on the LOONAVERSE, starting out with the ODD EYE CIRCLE and ending with Egoist, contrary to most theorists who believe that events take place in order of reveal/release of music videos. Her timeline is also interesting since it has events overlapping each other and occurring at the same time with parallel universes, unlike other theories which coincide more with a "domino effect". * Universe 1: My Melody → Let Me In → I'll Be There → The Carol → Everyday I Love You → Love & Live → Sonatine → Around You * Universe 2: Sweet Crazy Love → Eclipse/Love Cherry Motion/Singing in the Rain → Girl Front/LOONATIC → New → The Carol 2.0 → Love4eva/Heart Attack/One & Only/Egoist/ViViD Music Videos Almost all of LOONA's pre-debut music videos have some importance to the lore of the LOONAVERSE. Since everything is up to interpretation, each music video will be broken down by the most popular orbit theorists. ViViD Twinfish's Analysis For Twinfish's Full Analysis of ViViD, click here! The music video for ViViD starts out in black and white, without color. In the first few seconds the music video creates the effect of an eye opening, almost like HeeJin is opening her eyes for the first time. This is symbolic since it shows that the universe starts with her, and what she sees is a black and white canvas. We then see dialogue between the HeeJin in the yellow outfit and the HeeJin in the black outfit. JustLoona's Analysis JustLoona is a reddit user whose analysis focuses more on the lyrics and less on the music video itself. Though their theory was posted recently, it is very thorough and will be summarized in this part of the article. For JustLoona's Full Analysis of ViViD, click here and here! Around You Let Me In The Carol Kiss Later Love & Live Everyday I Love You Everyday I Need You Sonatine Eclipse Singing in the Rain Music Video= |-| Music Video (ft. HeeJin ver.)= Love Cherry Motion Girl Front Sweet Crazy Love new Heart Attack iamalostwhale's theory on Chuu (Amino) One&Only Egoist Love4eva Hi High Cinema Theories ViVi Letter to Hong Kong See Saw Starlight Teasers Reveal Teaser (OEC) ONE (yyxy) Members Roles in the LOONAVERSE Each member of LOONA plays a character in the LOONAVERSE by the same name. These are descriptions of each member and how they impact the LOONAVERSE based on the internet's most popular LOONAVERSE theorists. HeeJin Relationships HyunJin Relationships HaSeul Relationships YeoJin Relationships ViVi Relationships Kim Lip Relationships JinSoul Relationships Choerry Relationships Yves Relationships Chuu Relationships Go Won Relationships Olivia Hye Relationships Sub-Units Roles in the LOONAVERSE 1/3 ODD EYE CIRCLE yyxy Other Lore Other than the Music Videos, Teasers, and Cinema Theories, there are some other pieces of the lore that Blockberry Creative has scattered throughout the internet for Orbits to find. The Möbius Strip Theory The Möbius strip is a single plane that is folded so that one side of the plane connects with the opposite side, creating a shape that is both fluid and infinite. The first time the möbius strip is mentioned in the LOONAVERSE is on the dlrowehtanool website, while the members of yyxy were being introduced, along with the Eden DNA (more information about dlrowehtanool can be found below.) A single gif of a möbius strip was available on the website, with the LOONA logo in the center of it. This gif immediately went viral, and many speculate that this means the Universe the loona members are in is the shape of a möbius strip. This also created the idea that there is more to the LOONAVERSE than meets the eye. The möbius strip is also considered to be the most important part of the LOONAVERSE, as Kim Lip said in an interview with DAZED, "I’ll give you one hint – we’re wearing a band on our wrists based on each of our colours and that band is twisted. People might not have noticed, but ‘Möbius’ is an important hint for LOOΠΔ moving forward."OEC Interview With DAZED The Color Theory On March 22, 2018, the amino user danielllcrush posted their theory on how the representative colors of the LOONA members intertwined, and how using a color wheel we can see the connections between them. Just a month later on April 15, 2019, the user bragen on the reddit r/LOONA created a post expanding on this idea, by incoorporating the music videos and the möbius strip. This theory has become the basis of most LOONA theories, and will be broken down in this part of the article. The Three Planes of the LOONAVERSE Each sub-unit of LOONA lives in a "plane" of the LOONAVERSE. These are essentially different dimensions within the universe, and are also the three planes of the möbius strip (As discussed above). The first plane is titled "earth" and is where 1/3 is located. This can also be seen from the fact that each member represents a different part of the world, with HeeJin in Paris, HyunJin in Japan, HaSeul in Iceland, and ViVi in Hong Kong. Most people consider them to be at the bottom of the LOONAVERSE, since they are the foundation for the rest of LOONA. Many believe that they also represent the light, or the pure side of the möbius strip. The second plane, or the middle plane is where ODD EYE CIRCLE live, and is commonly called the "middle plane", "middle earth", or even "the cosmos". Each of them have superpowers, with Kim Lip's super speed, JinSoul's teleportation, and Choerry's "plane switching". In Choerry's case, this means that she can travel between the dimensions of the LOONAVERSE, using mirrors (as seen in Love Cherry Motion). There have also been theories that JinSoul can travel between dimensions as well, since her ability is teleportation, and she is seen in the 1/3 and yyxy planes. It is believed that since they are in the middle of the three worlds, they are neither light nor dark, but inbetween. The third and final plane is the plane yyxy inhabits, titled "Edenism", or simply, "Eden". Each member of yyxy has a representative fruit and a complex relationship with the other members of their subunit, as explained above. They are also considered to be the dark side of the möbius strip, and (as mentioned in the analysis of the love4eva music video) eat their fruit to gain enlightenment, and fall from Eden. (More of this topic is discussed under Religious and Mythological References.) Some believe that since Eden is at the highest point in the LOONAVERSE they have the most knowledge about the other planes and the other members, but this has yet to be confirmed.Daebak Jjang's Theory on the three worlds Religious and Mythological References dlrowehtanool In preparation for Yves' debut, the official loonatheworld twitter account began posting teasers for the debut of Yves, the first member of yyxy. But instead of the normal teaser, fans noticed that the link http://www.loonatheworld.com/ on the teasers was spelled backwards, http://dlrowehtanool.com/. The official LOONA twitter account continued to release teasers with the website spelled backwards for all the members of yyxy, with four teasers having the http://dlrowehtanool.com/ shown and four teasers with the regular http://www.loonatheworld.com/ for each member. Fans also noticed that the teasers with the loonatheworld link were more innocent, while the teasers with dlrowehtanool were much more mature and were also featured in the teasers where there was more than one member present.Daisy Mochi's dlrowehtanool theory on Tumblr Yves with loonatheworld Yves debut photo 8.png Yves debut photo 7.png Yves debut photo 6.png Yves debut photo 5.png Yves with dlrowehtanool Yves debut photo.png Yves debut photo 2.png Yves debut photo 3.png Yves debut photo 4.png In the case of Yves, the teasers that link to loonatheworld look similar to teasers from other LOONA members, with one of the teasers depicting her in the yyxy uniform. When we look at the dlrowehtanool teasers, we see that in every one of those pictures she is dressed as her representative animal, the swan. Chuu with loonatheworld ChuuLoonatheworld1.jpg Chuu debut photo 4.png Chuu debut photo.png Chuuloonatheworld4.jpg Chuu with dlrowehtanool Chuudlrowehtanool1.jpg Chuudlrowehtanool2.jpg Yves&ChuudlrowehtanoolTeaser.jpg Yves&Chuudlrowehtanoolteaser2.jpg With Chuu, we see that in her loonatheworld teasers she is smiling and fits her cute concept. But in the dlrowehtanool teasers, she's either with Yves, or looks very serious and has darker lighting than in her "regular" teasers. GoWon with loonatheworld GoWonloonatheworld.jpg GoWonloonatheworld2.jpg GoWonloonatheworld3.jpg GoWon with dlrowehtanool GoWon debut photo 4.png GoWondlrowehtanool2.jpg GoWondlrowehtanool3.jpg GoWon with dlrowehtanool (and Chuu) ChuuGoWonDlrowehtanool.jpg ChuuGoWondlrowehtanool2.jpg The interesting thing about GoWon is that she has three loonatheworld teasers and six dlrowehtanool teasers; four by herself and two with Chuu. In the case of her teasers, the most obvious difference between the two is her hair color, since in the regular teasers she has her natural black hair and in the dlrowehtanool teasers she's blonde. The Eden DNA When fans visited the http://dlrowehtanool.com/ site during the yyxy members' promotions, the website appeared to be nothing more than a gif of a spinning DNA strand, with the title "mobius" as the name of the page. This further confirms the theory that the möbius strip is an important part of the LOONAVERSE. Fans have begun to call this gif the "Eden DNA" since yyxy's concept is new DNA, and their location is Eden. The website was shut down after yyxy finished promoting Love4eva, and now visited holds nothing but a blank page. Yet to this day screenshots and theories of the "Eden DNA" still remain.Eden DNA Theory Source Tumblr Even though yyxy has said themselves that their concept is new DNA, the term "yyxy" refers to the chromosomes that determine an organisms' sex, while the Eden DNA is a strand of DNA, that would make up these chromosomes. It's also important to note that DNA is made up of four parts, adenine, guanine, thymine, and cytosine. Each compliments each other, with adenine pairing with thymine and guanine pairing with cytosine (see diagram below). Could this represent the four members of yyxy? Then who would compliment who, and what is the purpose of this website? Birbfriend's Theory Birbfriend theorizes that the names of the members are the key to which members of yyxy represent which parts of the DNA. "Commonly when talking about DNA, the four nitrogen bases are shortened to abrvieating letters in order to simplify a long and complicated DNA strand. They are shortened into A, G, C, and T." According to her, based on the members' names, the nucleotides would represent as follows: G - GoWon C - Chuu A - Olivia (She believes that this is due to the fact that Olivia is the only member of yyxy with a name that has an A in it) T - Yves ("This is a bit of a stretch, but since Thymine has a y in it, and Yves starts with a Y, she would represent the Thymine") Missdesudesu's Theory A user by the name of missdesudesu on tumblr managed to pull 12 colors out of the Eden DNA. Though they did not expand on this idea, Birbfriend interpreted the 12 colors as the representative colors of the LOONA members, as shown below. MissdesdesTumblrEdenDNA.jpeg|Missdesudesu's Take EdenDNAColors.jpeg|Birbfriend's Interpretation Bragen's Theory Reddit user Bragen (aka loonaretheworld) took the idea of the connection between yyxy's chromosome and the Eden DNA a step further with their hypothesis.loonaretheworld's Theory Reverse Order Theory Daebak Jjang was the first ever Orbit to suggest the Reverse Order Theory, which is the theory that if you take the four members of yyxy and three members of 1/3 (plus YeoJin) with the members of yyxy backwards, you are given two parallel lines, each with four members. Future Predictions Caskerbox's TwitterInterview with JinSoul about SubUnits https://loonatheories.carrd.co/ References Category:LOONAVERSE